The present invention is with respect to a surfboard and more specially to a windsurfing board or sailboard with a board body of synthetic resin and synthetic resin foam and with fittings such as the daggerboard case, the mast foot sleeve, foot straps, skegs etc.
Surfboards, and more specially sailboards, on these lines are in use on a large scale, the surfboards having a foam material core or filling completely covered by an outer shell, such core being made of polyurethane, polystyrene or some other light-weight synthetic resin foam material, while the materials for the outer shell are, for example polyethylene, fiber glass reinforced resin and epoxy laminates. Furthermore, surfboards are in existence having two half shells of polyester with a filling of foam material.
Known sailboards have a number of shortcomings as, more importantly, the high weight. A further shortcoming is, for example, that it is not possible for reinforcements in the form of ribs, stringers and the like to be used in the design. Furthermore, attempts have been made at making the outer shell as thin as possible because of the high weight of the foam material to take care of weight troubles. However, the outcome is that such a board will readily be damaged by blows. A further shortcoming of present boards is that it is hard to have the fittings noted strongly fixed to the board because --as we have seen --the fittings may only be fixed to a generally feeble foam core, and best, only two outer shells which, although made of mechanically stronger material, are kept as thin as possible. Furthermore, on producing sailboards on an industrial scale, the price of the molds is of great weight. In fact, before changing the sailboard form new, high-price molds have to be produced.